


Schuld und Sühne

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pianist, Blindness, M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Der Geschäftsmann vermisst seinen Zwilling.Sandbech und Fannemel vergrößern ihre Familie und helfen dennoch bei der Suche





	1. Chapter 1

Das Geschäft lief gut.  
Nun ja, es lief ja eigentlich immer gut.  
Und war wie immer langweilig.  
Der hochgewachsene Geschäftsmann seufzte genervt und fuhr sich durch die dunkelblonden Haare. Fast alles lief hervorragend, nur sein Privatleben … das ging ungebremst den Bach hinunter.  
Seine letzte Gespielin war gerade von Rune und Velta, seinen beiden getreuen und glücklicherweise auch verschwiegenen Bodyguards hinauskomplimentiert worden und Lars ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf den trohnartigen Bürostuhl hinter dem protzigen Glasschreibtisch sinken. Seine langen Finger spielten gedankenverloren mit einem goldenen Füller, während Lars blicklos vor sich hinstarrte.  
„Das war die Zehnte in diesem Jahr ...“, eine amüsierte Stimme ließ Lars aufstöhnen und er schnaubte frustriert, als er nun aufsah, „Wunderbar, Kenny. Du kannst zählen …“ „Das sollte ich auch, als Chef deiner Rechenabteilung.“, der blonde Norweger nahm auf der Schreibtischkante Platz und musterte einen Augenblick das Foto auf dem Titelblatt der Zeitung, das Lars mit seiner nun Exfreundin zeigte, „Sag mal, du hast wirklich einen Typ, oder?“ „Hm?“, Lars gab einen fragenden Laut von sich, aber Kenny zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Groß, schlank, blond … schöne Hände … und die Augen …“ „Worauf willst du hinaus?“, unterbrach Lars seinen Freund und Mitarbeiter genervt, „Ich habe keine Zeit für Rätselraten ...“ „Schön … Und doch kommt keiner an ihn heran … weder in Sachen Schönheit, noch Verstand … Keine konnte so ein sarkastisches Arschloch sein … und im nächsten Moment bezaubernd hilflos ...“  
„Kenny ...“, Lars grollte verstimmt und richtete sich, sich mit beiden Händen auf der makellosen Glasplatte abstützend und mit funkelnden, filz grauen Augen auf, „Du wirst seinen Namen ...“ „Anders.“, sprach Kenny den Namen mit einem schiefen, etwas kläglichen Lächeln aus und trotz der vielen Jahre, in denen Lars versucht hatte, seinen Zwilling zu vergessen, reagierte der Geschäftsmann sofort. Seine Augen wurden noch dunkler und er schnaubte humorlos, als er an seine Familie dachte. Seine Mutter, die sich noch immer um ihn sorgte, als ob er noch immer ein Kind wäre, sein älterer, penibler und schrecklich zugeknöpfter Bruder, der nachdem ihr Vater sich vor einigen Jahren ins Privatleben zurückgezogen hatte, das väterliche Unternehmen übernommen hatte und die beiden, jüngeren Schwester, deren ganzes Leben noch offen vor ihnen lag und die sich, flatternd wie Schmetterlinge noch für keinen Lebensweg entschieden zu haben schienen.  
Nur einer fehlte und schien wie vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein.  
Lars war reich und hatte Einfluss, aber trotz all dem Geld, dass er schon für die Suche nach seinem Zwilling ausgegeben hatte und trotz aller Kontakte, war es ihm bisher nicht gelungen Anders' Aufenthaltsort zu ermitteln. Manchmal, in den tiefen, finsteren Stunden der Nacht, wenn Lars alleine in seinem viel zu großen Bett lag und an die dunkle Decke starrte, ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Anders vielleicht nur ein Traum gewesen sein könnte und niemals wirklich existiert hatte. Aber, dann meinte er beinahe geisterhaft vorbei wehende Töne und eine leise, vertraute Melodie zu hören und wenn er dann atemlos nach seinem Handy tastete, als müsste er sich einfach überzeugen, atmete er erleichtert auf, wenn er den Klingelton als die ersten Takte von „Love me“ erklangen.  
'Love me'  
Anders war schon immer anders gewesen, als sein Zwilling.  
Denn so sehr sich die beiden Jungen auch geähnelt hatten, immer hatte es eine feine, aber dennoch unüberwindbare Grenze zwischen ihnen geben. Licht und Schatten, das waren sie immer gewesen, Lars im hellen Licht gebadet und Anders in seiner eigenen Welt aus Dunkelheit und wohlklingenden Tönen. Schon früh hatte der blinde Zwilling zu aller Überraschung bereits ein unglaubliches Talent für Musik gezeigt und obwohl Lars immer quirlig und unruhig gewesen war, hatte er dennoch Stunde um Stunde seinem Bruder gelauscht, wenn dessen lange, blasse Finger über die Elfenbeintasten des alten Flügels tanzten.  
Und, er war dafür belohnt worden.  
'Love me'  
Ihr Lied, jeder Takt so vertraut wie ihr gemeinsamer Herzschlag.  
Und dieser stetige Schlag versicherte ihm, dass sein blinder Zwilling kein Hirngespinst seines überarbeiteten Gehirns war. Und auch die Bilder in den Familienalben zeigten, dass sein Zwilling wirklich existieren musste.  
Auch, wenn seit beinahe zehn Jahren niemand mehr von ihm gehört hatte.  
All sein Geld war vollkommen nutzlos!  
Was sollte er denn damit anfangen, wenn es ihm nicht helfen konnte, den zu finden, nach dem sein Herz sich sehnte? Und, es hatte ihm auch nicht geholfen, seinen Zwilling vergessen zu können. Aber, wie sollte er sein Ebenbild, sein zweites Ich, denn auch vergessen können? Oder es nur wollen?  
Die tiefblauen Augen, die blonden Haare, die ihm immer wieder störrisch ins Gesicht fielen, die unglaublich scharfen Wangenknochen und das leichte Tänzeln in jedem seiner Schritte und die dunkle Melodie seiner Stimme, als würde er einzig aus Tönen bestehen. Nein, nichts und niemand konnte mit seinem Zwilling verglichen werden.  
Es war mehr, als eine normale Geschwisterbeziehung.  
Viel mehr, als die enge Beziehung zwischen Zwillingen.  
Lars war süchtig nach seinem Bruder und langsam schien er nun endgültig die Kontrolle über seine Sucht zu verlieren. Ja, er brauchte Anders, wie ein Süchtiger einen Schuss seiner Droge … Wollte ihn im Arm halten, ihn küssen … und ihn langsam, aber für immer in Besitz nehmen …  
Ja, wenn es eine Sache gab, die Lars zutiefst bereute, dann war es Anders auch nur für eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen zu haben. Aber, nach ihrem Abschluss, als Lars, der mit Freunden zu einer Backpackingtour durch die Wildnes aufgebrochen gewesen war, nach beinahe zwei Monaten endlich nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, war Anders' Zimmer leer und sein Zwilling spurlos verschwunden gewesen.

„Man, Larsi … Du siehst aus, als hätte man dir dein Lieblingsspielzeug gestohlen.“, Lars grollte und sah erstmals auf seinem Weg durch den Park auf und musterte Ståle, der einen Arm um den kleineren Fanni geschlungen hatte und sich mit der anderen Hand grinsend den sich unter dem T-Shirt deutlich abzeichnenden Babybauch rieb, abweisend „Könnte man sagen … Und nun entschuldigt mich ...“ Lars wollte dem Gespräch mit dem ungleichen Paar entgehen und versuchte sich an den beiden Jüngeren vorbeizuschieben; um seine gewohnte Joggingstrecke fortzusetzen, aber lange Finger, die sich um sein Handgelenk legten, ließen ihn abrupt innehalten.  
Mit einem wütenden Grollen drehte Lars sich zu Ståle, aber jedes Wort erstarb auf seiner Zunge, als er den viel zu ernsten Blick auf dem schmalen Gesicht des langhaarigen Piloten, „Es ist gut, dass wir uns treffen, Larsi … Ich wollte eh mit dir reden.“ Unter normalen Umständen hätte Lars nun nur geschnaubt und sich ruppig befreit, aber irgendetwas an Ståles Gesichtsausdruck hielt ihn davon ab, „So? Worum geht es? Mach schnell, ich habe viel zu tun.“ „Daunenfein ...“, der Pilot wand sich an seinen Partner und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, „Deine Tochter hat Lust auf Zitroneneis ...“ Der kleinere Mann hob fragend eine Braue, nickte dann aber doch knapp, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte „Es wird aber ein Junge ...“

Für einige Minuten standen die beiden Männer stumm auf dem Weg, aber schließlich deutete Lars auf eine nahe Bank, „Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzen? Dir tun doch sicher die Füße weh … mit der Kugel, die du mit dir rumschleppst ...“ „Weißt du ...“, Ståle ließ sich aber dennoch mit einem Seufzen auf die Bank sinken und streckte die langen Beine aus, „Ich wollte dich um Hilfe bitten ...“ „Du willst meine Hilfe? Ich soll aber nicht der Patenonkel werden …? Oder deinen Fannemel hochheben, damit du ihn küssen kannst?“, der Geschäftsmann schnaubte, aber Ståle schmunzelte nur ungerührt und siegessicher, „Anders.“ „Was ist mit ihm …?“, die filz grauen Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber Ståle sprach einfach weiter und starrte konzentriert auf sein Display, „Nina ist gerade wieder im Ausland und sie hat mir gestern Abend ein Foto von einem Konzertplakat geschickt … Hier ...“  
Lars musterte das Bild und sein Blick hing am abgebildeten Gesicht des Pianisten fest, sodass er fast nicht mitbekommen hätte, dass Ståle schon wieder weitergesprochen hatte, „Sie erkannte Anders sofort und erkundigte sich dann bei dem Veranstalter nach dem Pianisten … Nach Anders Stoch ...“ „Stoch?“, grollte Lars und presste die Lippen zusammen, aber der Jüngere zuckte nur achtlos mit den Schultern, „Sie hat ein paar … Dinge herausgefunden … Und, ich glaube … Anders braucht Hilfe ...“ „Und, was habe ich damit zu tun?“, erkundigte Lars sich verdrießlich und zuckte zusammen, als Ståle nun nach seiner Hand griff, „Du bist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der … ihm helfen könnte … Hast du jemals von Kamil Stoch gehört?“  
Lars schnaubte, natürlich kannte er diesen Namen. Stoch war ein ehemaliger Business Rivale, der seine Standorte in Polen gehabt hatte und alles an was Lars sich noch erinnerte, war das Gefühl von Genervtheit, nach nur wenigen Minuten in der Gegenwart des Polen. Die letzten Nachrichten, die Rune und Velta ihm vor einigen Monaten von Stochs ehemals großem Imperium gebracht hatten, hatten gelautet dass Kamil Insolvenz hatte anmelden müssen. Und somit hatte der erfolgreiche Geschäftsmann Lars wenig Interesse an seinem ehemaligen Konkurrenten gezeigt, „Natürlich …“ „Laut den Klatschblättern ist Anders … intim mit dem Kerl ...“, Ståles feingeschnittenes Gesicht zeigte deutliche Abscheu, als er nun weitersprach und unruhig über seinen runden Bauch strich, „Und, laut den Gerüchten … du kennst Nina … die kennt überall jemanden … Stoch behandelt Anders nicht gut … Wir haben versucht Anders zu erreichen … Aber, angeblich will er nicht mit uns reden … Aber mit dir … seinem Zwilling … Und selbst wenn nicht … du hast genug … Einfluss, um auch so an ihn zu kommen, oder?“  
„Natürlich.“, grollte Lars gefährlich leise und erhob sich. Rune und Velta, die sich zu seinem Schutz im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, schlossen nun joggend zu ihrem Chef auf und musterten ihn fragend, „Alles in Ordnung?“ Lars nickte knapp und ein dunkles, wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine roten, vollen Lippen, „Bringt mich nach Hause … Ich habe zu tun.“


	2. Chapter 2

Noch nicht einmal ein Monat war vergangen, seit Ståle Lars um Hilfe gebeten hatte und Anders Fannemel war etwas erstaunt, als er an diesem Morgen im Briefkasten einen goldenen Briefumschlag fand. Er drehte ihn, als er nun ins Haus zurückging, zwischen seinen langen Fingern hin und her und suchte nach einem Hinweis auf den Absender. „Ståle, du Vollidiot, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?“ „Huh?“, es rumpelte im Wohnzimmer und der Langhaarige spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke in die Küche, „Wenn es um die Gewürzgurken geht … Deine Tochter hatte Appetit ...“ „Hier.“, Fanni reichte seinem Partner den goldenen Umschlag und unterbrach routiniert den Wortschwall, „Was immer du mit Haugvad besprochen hast … Es hat scheinbar doch ziemlich großen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben ...“  
„Mmmmh ...“, Ståle öffnete den an ihn adressierten Brief voller Neugier und zog ein dunkles Pergament mit weißer Schrift hervor, „So wie es aussieht, müssen wir Einkaufen gehen ...“ Als er Fannis verwirrten Blick sah, grinste er, schwenkte den Brief und rieb sich den runden Bauch, „Meinst du etwa, dass mir mein Anzug noch passt? Und die Kugel ist alleine deine Schuld ...“ „Du warst aber ziemlich willig!“, setzte Fanni hinzu, wurde aber von seinem Freund wieder übergangen, „Auf einem Haugvadevent … da will ich gut gekleidet sein ...“  
Fanni stöhnte nur.

Und schließlich kam der große Tag und Ståle zupfte immer wieder an dem lockeren Hemd und löste schließlich trotz des giftigen Blicks seines Partners den Schlips, der auf dem Bauch aufgelegen hatte. „Benimm dich! Schaffst du das? Wenigstens einmal!“, zischte Fanni dem Größeren zu und tastete nach Ståles Hand, „Verdammt, Ståle!“ „Ich werde sicher keinen Schlips tragen...“, gab Ståle ebenso leise zurück und betrachtete die Geschäftspartner und ihre, ausstaffierten Frauen, die sie am Arm spazieren führten, mit einem verstimmten Stirnrunzeln, „Und, ich weiß noch nicht mal, was wir hier sollen ...“  
„Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, wie man Probleme löst ...“, schnurrte eine kühle, geschäftsmäßige Stimme hinter ihm und Ståle zuckte erschrocken zusammen, „Verdammt, musst du dich so anschleichen, Larsi? Mein Herz!“ Die filz grauen Augen des Geschäftsmanns glitzerten amüsiert und sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Fanni, bevor er beinahe schnurrte, „Wenn man seine Beute stellen will … Muss man es in ein Gebiet locken, in dem es sich sicher fühlt ...“  
Diese Aussage schien Ståle noch weiter zu verwirren, aber Lars lächelte nur und bot auch keine weiteren Erklärungen an, sondern verschwand wieder in der Menge. Wobei, 'verschwinden' war nicht das richtige Verb, denn Lars hatte sich nun auf Jagd gemacht und stöberte nun seine Beute auf. Kamil Stoch, ein großgewachsener, braunhaariger Mann mit dunklen grau blauen Augen und einem sehr guten Geschmack. In Sachen Kleidung, so wie auch bei der Wahl seiner Begleitung.  
Am Arm des fremden Geschäftsmann schritt der schönste Mann, den Lars jemals gesehen hatte. Blonde Haare, zu einem nachlässigen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, ein enger, dunkler Anzug, der genau die richtigen Stellen zu betonen und hervorzuheben schien und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, deren Gläser das Licht förmlich zu schlucken schienen.  
Nun musste er seine Beute isolieren.

„Stoch.“, begrüßte Lars seinen Gast mit einem knappen Nicken und der Pole nickte ebenfalls, „Haugvad.“ Die zwei Geschäftsleute starrten einander, in einem stummen Kampf um die Dominanz an, aber letztendlich war Kamil der Erste, der den Blickkontakt abbrach. Ein selbstgefälliges und siegessicheres Lächeln umspielte Lars' dunkle Lippen und nun wanderte sein Blick fast etwas erwartungsvoll zu seinem Zwilling.  
Aber, selbst wenn Anders ihn an der Stimme erkannt haben mochte, zeigte der blinde Zwilling das nicht. Lars griff nach der schmalen Hand des Pianisten, hob sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf den blassen Handrücken, „Zumindest hast du einen guten Geschmack, Kamil.“ Der jüngere Geschäftsmann grollte und wirkte verärgert, aber auch ein Hauch von Eifersucht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Lars lächelte nur, aber sein Blick war unnachgiebig und hart, schon geschäftsmäßig, „Ich habe dich eingeladen, um dir ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen. Das hier wäre die beste Gelegenheit ...“  
Die Aussicht auf eine geschäftliche Verbindung mit dem Haugvadimperium, schien Köder genug zu sein, um das Interesse des Polen zu wecken und schließlich nickte er zustimmend. „Hasi, wie wäre es, wenn du dir einen Drink holst?“, es war mehr ein Befehl, als ein Vorschlag und Lars sah, wie sein Bruder unter den Worten kurz zusammenzuckte. Aber dennoch nickte der blinde Pianist folgsam und verschwand, sich mit dem weißen Blindenstock voran tasteten, durch die Menschenmenge, die sich hinter ihm schloss. Lars grollte, als sein sonst so widerborstiger Bruder dem Befehl so ohne Widerworte gehorchte. Nein, dies war nicht sein Anders, sein wilder, sturer und selbstbewusster Bruder … Aber, darum würde Lars sich später kümmern, jetzt musste er seiner Beute den Todesstoß versetzen.  
„Mein lieber Kamil ...“, Lars lächelte noch immer, legte dem anderen Geschäftsmann einen Arm um die Schulter und dirigierte ihn durch die Menge hindurch, hinaus auf den Balkon, „Ich habe schon lange über eine … engere Zusammenarbeit zwischen unseren Firmen nachgedacht ...“ „Lars, ich bin nicht bescheuert.“, unterbrach ihn der Pole und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, „Haugvad Enterprise ist eine der größten und mächtigsten Firmen … und meine Firma ist im Gegenzug nicht mehr als ein … kleiner Eckladen … oder ein Kiosk. Also? Was willst du wirklich von mir?“ „Ich hätte dich nicht für so … intelligent gehalten.“, Lars nickte beinahe schon anerkennend, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, „Anders.“  
Der Pole gab einen irritierten Laut von sich und schüttelte den Kopf, „Noch einmal. Du bietest mir einen höchst profitablen Deal an … und alles, was du willst … ist mein kleiner Gespiele? Warum? Etwa, weil er dein Zwilling ist?“ Lars unterdrückte mühsam eine spontane Antwort und versuchte, da er dem anderen Geschäftsmann nicht zeigen wollte, wie viel ihm sein Zwilling wirklich bedeutete, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten, „Du hast sicherlich in der Zeitung über meinen … besonderen Geschmack gelesen. Und Anders ist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes. Ich möchte ihn in die Familie zurückholen.“  
„Besonderer Geschmack.“, Kamils Züge verzogen sich zu einem wenig amüsierten, aber gierigen Lächeln, „Hast du ihn schon ausprobiert? Nein? Dann solltest du das nachholen … Wirklich eines der engsten Löcher, in denen ich je war … Und seine Finger … ebenso geschickt wie seine Lippen … die Blindheit ist da wirklich ein Vorteil … Aber, du sagst, wenn ich ihn dir gebe, dann sind wir Geschäftspartner?“ Lars bemühte sich weiterhin seine Gefühle nicht offen zu zeigen, aber er ballte dennoch die Fäuste, als Kamil nun lachte, „Nun gut … Ich wollte ihn schon lange abschieben … Man braucht auch mal eine Ablenkung zwischen den Laken … Sonst wird das ja langweilig … Also, nimm ihn dir … Vielleicht bereitet er dir ja länger … Spaß.“  
Alleine die Vorstellung, das Anders von diesem Mann zu einer Trophäe erniedrigt worden war, war für Lars so widerlich, dass er er sich bemühen musste, ruhig zu bleiben. „Perfekt.“, nickte der norwegische Geschäftsmann schließlich und schnippte kurz mit den Fingern, woraufhin sofort Kenny an seiner Seite erschien und ihm einen Vertrag und einen goldenen Füller reichte. „Unterschreibe hier. Hier. Und hier.“, instruierte Lars den Polen und deutete auf die richtigen Stellen, bevor er dem Jüngeren auffordernd den Füller entgegenhielt. Plötzlich wirkte der Pole aber zurückhaltender, aber schließlich schien doch die Geldgier zu überwiegen und er unterschrieb in großen, raumgreifenden Bögen. Zufrieden reichte Lars den frisch unterschriebenen Vertrag an Kenny und schüttelte dann die Hand seines neuen Geschäftspartners, „Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest … Ich möchte mir meinen Preis … etwas genauer ansehen.“

Zurück im Inneren des großzügigen und protzigen Ballsaals sah Lars sich sogleich nach seinem Neuerwerb um. Und bald hatte er seinen Zwilling einsam und alleine an der Bar sitzend entdeckt. Mit langsamen, eleganten Schritten trat er schließlich an Anders' Seite und beugte sich zu dem Sitzenden hinunter, „Ich hatte vorhin keine Gelegenheit es dir zu sagen … Aber, du siehst fantastisch aus, Andi ...“ Der Blinde zuckte zusammen und drehte sich dann langsam auf dem Barhocker, „Lars ...“ „Ah, du erinnerst dich also. Ich hatte schon Zweifel ...“, schmunzelte Lars, ließ sich auf dem Barhocker neben seinem Zwilling nieder und strich mit der Hand über den angespannten, schmalen Oberschenkel des Jüngeren, „ … Oder wolltest du mich nicht wiedersehen?“ „Kamil mag es nicht, wenn ich mit anderen spreche.“, murmelte der Pianist abweisend, während seine langen Finger unsicher über den Rand des Glases strichen und er zuckte zusammen, als Lars lachte, „Glaub mir, das haben Ståle und Nina auch schon bemerkt ...“  
Eine elegante, wohlgeformte Braue hob sich fragend, aber Lars lieferte keine Erklärung, sondern zog seinen Zwilling nun von dem Hocker und legte einen Arm um die schmale Taille des Jüngeren. „Was soll das, Lars?“, der jüngere Zwilling grollte und versuchte sich zu befreien, „Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt … Kamil mag es nicht, wenn ich mit anderen rede … Und meinst du, er würde es mögen, wenn ich … den Ball mit ihnen verlasse?“ Lars ignorierte die Befreiungsversuche seines Zwillings, sondern führte Anders immer weiter weg von dem Lärm des Balls, bis zu einem Fahrstuhl, der sie den langen Weg bis zum hell erleuchteten Penthouse brachte.  
„Was soll das alles?“, knurrte Anders, als Lars ihn durch einen langen Korridor, der im Schlafzimmer mündete, führte und versuchte den Geschäftsmann von sich zu stoßen, „Lass mich endlich los!“ „Das gefällt mir schon wesentlich besser!“, schnurrte Lars und schmunzelte, als Anders, nun vollkommen unkooperativ stehen blieb, „Was?“ „Ich mag es, wenn du dich wie eine Wildkatze gebärdest …“, flüsterte Lars heiser und sah mit wachsender Befriedigung, wie ein wohliger Schauer durch den schmalen Körper seines blinden Zwillings lief. „Das geht dich nicht an, Lars. Ich sollte zurück … zu ...“, grollte Anders, aber Lars brachte ihn zum Schweigen, in dem er ihn in seine Arme zog, „Nein … zu beiden … Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an. Und, du wirst nie wieder zu diesem … diesem Ekel zurückgehen.“ „Ich will aber zu ihm zurückgehen.“, die schmale Gestalt des blinden Pianisten verspannte sich, aber Lars strich nur sanft über seine Wange, „Kamil ist ein Idiot. Er war sehr … begeistert dich gegen einen Deal einzutauschen.“  
„Einen … Was soll das heißen?“, Anders forderte, wenn auch reichlich verwirrt wirkend, eine Antwort, die Lars ihm, nachdem er seinen Bruder geholfen hatte, auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen, nur zu gerne gab, „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Haugvad Enterprise sehr interessiert an einer Zusammenarbeit wäre. Wenn er dich aufgibt.“ „Warum … solltest du das tun?“, Anders sah erstmals direkt zu Lars und zuckte auch nicht zurück, als Lars ihm nun vorsichtig die dunkle Sonnenbrille abnahm und ihn kurz küsste, „Weil … ich dich seit Jahren suche … Ich habe zahllose Privatdetektive beauftragt, aber sie fanden auch niemals nur eine kleine Spur von dir … Aber Ståle! Ausgerechnet Ståle konnte mir schließlich sagen, wo du bist … Und nun, Anders Haugvad … Nun will ich die Wahrheit. Wo warst du all die Jahre? Und wie … wie konntest du denn bitte an so einen Widerling wie Stoch geraten?“  
Anders verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht, aber dann hob er den Kopf und obwohl die blinden Augen nicht sahen, schien das leicht milchige Blau sich tief in Lars' Seele zu bohren, „Warum hast du mich gesucht?“ Lars hob vorsichtig die Hand, strich über die Wange seines Zwillings und schob einen Finger unter dessen Kinn, so dass er den Kopf heben musste. Der Kuss war sanft, aber dennoch spürte er, wie Anders gegen ihn erschauderte, „Was ...“  
„Ich habe dich immer geliebt … Aber, du bist einfach verschwunden … bevor ich es dir sagen konnte … Ich habe dich überall gesucht ...“, Lars strich über einen nur noch leicht schimmernden blauen Fleck auf Anders' Wange, „Hatte Ståle recht? Hat … Kamil dich schlecht behandelt?“ „Lars ...“, Anders klang leidend, „Ich musste doch weg … Ich konnte dich doch nicht lieben … durfte es nicht … Ich beschloss in die Staaten zu gehen … Kamil war auf einem meiner Konzerte … Er machte mir den Hof und ich dachte … ich könnte dich vergessen ...“ Der Jüngere schnaubte verbittert, wich nun aber Lars' Blick aus, „Aber, er verändert sich … Er hatte Angst, dass man mich ihm wegnehmen würde … Er wurde … paranoid und … sah mich als eine seiner Trophäen. Was für eine Wahl hätte ich denn gehabt? Ich bin ein hilfloser, blinder Krüppel … Er beschützte mich … Und, so blieb ich bei ihm ...“  
Lars schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, zog seinen Zwilling aber in seine Arme und zog seine Nase genüsslich über den willig dargebotenen Hals, „Du wirst nicht mehr zu Kamil zurückkehren … Du kannst machen was du willst … Ich werde dich unterstützen … Und Ståle … der kleine Idiot lebt auch hier … Er ist verheiratet … und wird bald Mutter … Aber, er und Fanni haben bestimmt einen Platz für dich … Anders, du kannst machen was du willst … Aber, du wirst nie … nie wieder zu diesem Kerl zurückgehen!“ „Ich soll … bei Ståle bleiben?“, murmelte Anders und Lars seufzte nur, „Leg doch nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage, Anders. Du kannst dort leben wo du willst … Ich möchte nur … wissen … wo du bist.“  
„Und hier?“, erkundigte sich der blinde Zwilling und tastete nun nach Lars' Hand, „Wirst du mich hier finden … Du sagtest … wo ich will … Und, ich möchte … hier bleiben. Bei dir.“ „Hier … wäre perfekt.“, Lars brachte seinen Zwilling mit einem wilden Knurren unter sich und beugte sich dann für einen weiteren Kuss zu Anders hinunter, „Hier ist … genau der richtige Ort für dich ...“ „Solltest du nicht … lieber zurück zu deiner Party?“, erkundigte Anders sich atemlos, als sie den vorsichtig, tastenden Kuss schließlich wieder lösten, aber Lars schüttelte, auch wenn Anders das nicht sehen konnte, nur vorsichtig den Kopf, „Ich bleibe lieber bei dir … Ich habe zu lange darauf gewartet dich wieder bei mir zu haben ...“

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ Lars sich neben seinen Zwilling auf das Bett sinken und zog den Jüngeren, der sich an ihn schmiegte, liebevoll in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich ...“, gestand Anders schließlich leise, als Lars' ruhiger Atem und sein ebenmäßiger Herzschlag ihn glauben machten, dass sein Zwilling schlafen würde, „Ich habe dich immer geliebt, Lars … Ich habe dich so vermisst … jeden Artikel über dich verschlungen ...“ Anders' lange, geschickte Finger strichen selbstvergessen über den weichen Stoff des teuren Anzugs seines Zwillings und obwohl Lars jedes Wort gehört hatte, schmunzelte er nur sanft, wusste er doch, dass diese Worte nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren.  
Es würde noch viele Gelegenheiten geben, um diese Worte zu sagen, so hoffte er.  
Genüsslich inhalierte er den, ihn langsam vergiftend scheinenden Duft, dem er längst schon wie ein Süchtiger seiner Droge, verfallen war. Aber, scheinbar war wirklich nicht jede Sucht schlecht.


End file.
